


What If NDRV3 Was With Cats

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: A sequel (only in the sense of meows) to the best fic ever made in human history. It's time for the 53rd rendition of KITTIES!





	What If NDRV3 Was With Cats

**Author's Note:**

> i was a day late due to being tired, sorry (nya)
> 
>  
> 
> but 54 days later. cats.

Kaede was a nice cat. A good cat. A pure cat. The kitten was a symbol of ahoge protagonist hope.

 

Maki held a gun. She was trained by her mother from birth to shoot. Some speculate that she came out of the womb with a gun in hand. (Sayaka didn't really expect any less from her's and Mukuro's kitten)

 

Kaede met Maki in a catbed. Maki was shanking somebody, when she came over and nuzzled her. After the cat was dead, Maki lowkey nuzzled back.

* * *

Shuuichi was a stereotypical Danganronpa cat. He was emo and had an ahoge. Originally he wanted to hook up with fellow ahoge supporter Kaede, but Maki had threatened to shoot him.

 

He sighed that day, hopelessly heterosexual. He was so emo right now it wouldn't be surprising if he was fricking Junko Enoshima's kitten. However he has an ahoge so he's also possibly Naegi-kin? I dunno, this boy's some lovekitten between Makoto and Junko.

 

That one fateful, straight day, Kaito brought him catnip. And he was smitten.

 

* * *

Kokichi was..

 

Shoot I want to make this fic family friendly so I can't talk about Kokichi with adjectives.

 

But that other emo was emo-ish. However the hellspawn of hope (white hair creep) arrived to him one day.

 

Rantarou was a majestic cat who stood proud, nail polish in his mouth and tears in his possibly emo eyes. And he looked into the eyes of Kokichi the cat and meowed. Kokichi, being Kokichi, was fucking in love. (there goes the chance of this being fucking family friendly.)

* * *

Cats are small. They're cute and easy to floof.

 

Gonta was not small, but he floofed twice as well. Hoshi was a midget, but would shank any bitch who'd nuzzle him. Everyone in the household had heard the rumors of cats getting shanked with tennis rackets, and the rumors were right.

 

Gonta, knowing the risk, nuzzled Hoshi. Even though it might be his last nuzzle, Gonta believed a true gentlecat would nuzzle any platonic friend.

 

Hoshi passed out from this big cat nuzzling him. Gonta, scared and anxious, probably took him to a nurse (Hoshi tried to shank Mikan).

* * *

Tenko is best cat! Tenko is strong! Tenko likes girl cats! Men suck!

 

 

Tenko saw her tired cat girlfriend and lifted her to her shoulders! Tenko will carry this smol thing with her!

 

Himiko was sleeping. On her.

 

Tenko's anxiety is killing her!

* * *

Tsumugi was boring. Really boring. Her floof was average, but not in a Hinata-way like an average guy turns into an epic protagonist, more like a boring person who isn't interesting.

 

But Tsumugi was an above-average mess.

 

Red threads, white fabrics, tote bags, waifu pillows. All of these (and more) were scattered on her cat bed.

 

Kirumi could sense the mess and went to Tsumugi. She needed to sweep it under the rug with the bodies.

 

Tsumugi complied with a 'completely platonic, not gay' nuzzle and meow.

* * *

Kaede was once again having problems. Yarn in the piano. Sad mews.

 

Maki bit the piano until it cried. How dare this object make a fluffy yellow cat sad.

 

Once the yarn was out, Kaede nuzzled the keys. She was sorry that her hot cat girlfriend attacked her best friend (sorry Shuuichi).

* * *

Kaito was hyped. He could see stars. Lots of pretty blinky lights! So bright and close that they lit up the room.

 

Shuuichi nuzzled him affectionately.

 

He didn't have the heart to tell Kaito that he was staring at a chandelier.

* * *

Kokichi was a liar. He was Celestia's (not the pony, the anime girl) kitten to be honest.

 

Rantarou's nail polish was missing. Did he steal it?

  
  
The avocado stared him in the eye, meowing sweet whispers.

 

Kokichi burst into tears. He can't take it anymore! He ate it because it was purple and shiny. Rantarou was depressed now.

 

Oh no, the emos were crying and nuzzling.

* * *

Gonta is a big cat. He can carry Hoshi in his mouth. Not that he wants to, but it's a possibility if Hoshi gets tired.

 

However in this case, Gonta was tired. Hoshi was upset. How can his boyfriend be gentlecatly if he can barely walk? He can't let Gonta pass out in the middle of the room.

 

He gets Gonta onto a tennis racket and drags him to their cat bed. It strained every muscle in his body, but it was worth it.

* * *

Himiko stared at her lover, who was spazzing out during a rant. Why must she have such high energy? Himiko's mana was drained by just staring at the ball of fluff.

 

Tenko noticed her tiredness and nuzzled her. She wanted to nuzzle back, but her mana was so low.

 

Tenko pulled away with a cute meow and Himiko decided something. She needed to be a better cat girlfriend.

 

She forced all of her energy into one nuzzle. Tenko passed out from the cuteness, but Himiko was really proud.

* * *

 

Tsumugi watched Kirumi sweep her cat bed. Kirumi's tail was so fluffy, so very fluffy. It had to be very fluffy just to sweep up all the messes. The rest of her was also very fluffy. The floof could suffocate someone.

 

Right now Kirumi was just casually cleaning up another mess (Tsumugi's cat bed was literally hell for her) and then Tsumugi meowed at her.

 

All of the sudden, Tsumugi nuzzled her. Kirumi was embarrassed. Her fur was messy with fabrics and strings and she was probably going to get Tsumugi's fur messed up. But Tsumugi was still nuzzling her, and Kirumi didn't want to be mean, so they nuzzled for a couple minutes.

* * *

 

...

 

nya.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but i have writer's block. Might make another sequel later.


End file.
